


The Game of Thrones

by Mariaraynpando



Category: Game of Thrones (TV), The Originals (TV)
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-08-19
Updated: 2019-08-18
Packaged: 2020-09-07 08:07:16
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 2,433
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20306194
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Mariaraynpando/pseuds/Mariaraynpando
Summary: What if the Original family was transported to the land of Westeros? Annie Mikaelson the youngest girl in the Mikaelson family a big fan of the TV show Game of Thrones is excited to be in the world of her favorite show. She now has to educate her siblings on the world they are now in. (Sandor Clegane x OC)





	1. Where the Bloody Hell Are We?!

Annie's pov:

"Ugh." I groaned as I sat up from the field I was in. Wait. Field. I quickly sprang to my feet and looked around and realized I was in a green field with all of my siblings minus Finn for some reason and Henrik for obvious reasons. I saw Kol was the closest to me so I kicked him in the side causing him to groan but get up. "Where are we?" I asked him.   
"How the hell should I know?" He asked back just as confused.   
"Why the bloody hell am I not in my bed but in some random field?" Rebecca asked as she stood up along with Elijah who also looked confused.   
"If you could please keep it quiet dear sister." Klaus groaned.   
"Klaus, why are we in some green field in the middle of nowhere?" I asked with a glare on my face.   
"And why should I know the answer to that?" He asked as he dusted himself off.   
"I assumed this was your doing as people tend to not like you the most," I replied with a shrug of my shoulders and a smirk as he growled.   
"Is that a carriage?" Rebecca asked and we all turned to see a horse-drawn carriage pass by with banners.   
"It seems it is indeed Rebecca," Elijah spoke for the first time.   
"What bloody year are we in?" Kol asked confused as a look of realization hit me as I saw the banners.   
"Oh no," I said and my siblings turned to look at me.   
"Why oh no," Elijah asked.   
"What did you do," Klaus asked me.   
" I didn't do anything Niklaus. I said oh no because I just realized where we are but I don't know how or why." I said.   
"Well, where are we?" Rebecca asked.   
"We are in the world of game of thrones," I said.   
"You mean that show you like to watch all the time?" Kol asked.   
"That is indeed the one," I said with a hint of a smile starting to appear on my face.   
"And how do you know that Annie?" Elijah asked.   
"That carriage we saw. The banners had a sigil of a lion and a stag. That's the banner for house Lannister and Baratheon." I told them.   
"If we are actually believing this then is this place following the show of yours," Klaus asked.   
"If that carriage is going where I think it's going then we are in season one," I told them.   
"And where exactly is that?" Kol asked.   
"Well considering the green field and the smell we are most likely in the south and they are on their way to the north to Winterfell run by the starks," I explained.   
"Well then sister what do you suggest we do since you know this place the best?" Elijah asked me.   
"We need a castle. You get nowhere if you aren't taken seriously in this show we need to have high status. How fast can we compel people to build us a castle and compel the surrounding area that we have been here for a fair while but has kept out of the matters of others?" I asked.   
"How long do we have?" Rebecca asked.   
"It takes a month journey from kings landing to Winterfell and another month back so tops probably 2 months, if they have no delays, to get our reputation and house going," I explained with a smile on my face.   
"And would we get a banner like those people?" Kol asked.   
"Oh yes, I've thought about this for a while. Our banner is going to be yellow with the white oak tree on it and our house words are always and forever." I said with a smirk.  
"I quite like this plan sister." Klaus agreed with a smirk of his own.  
"So do I." Rebecca nodded.   
"What the hell why not," Kol said with a smile.   
"Then let's get started." Elijah said as he smiled at us all."


	2. Welcome to House Mikaelson

Annie's pov:

"It looks good brother. You found a nice spot." I told Kol as he grinned.   
"Yeah, I sped around and found this place by chance." He said with a smug grin.   
"Well, it looks good for only being built in 2 months," Rebecca commented.   
"Yes and now I rule the place," Klaus said with a grin.   
"No matter how many times you say it I will again say no. Elijah is the oldest and most just out of all of us he is in charge of this place. You are lucky I'm not telling everybody you are a bastard." I said with a roll of my eyes.   
"Fine, whatever," Klaus responded as he looked away.   
"Anyways is the plan in place?" I asked.   
"Why yes, it is sister. Kol has already knocked a tree down on the king's road so now their only option is to take our road which will take them through to kings landing. They will be confused by our presence here and we will offer them to stay the night." Elijah explained our plan.   
"Perfect. Let's get into places then." I said with a smirk. As we all went off to where we planned, Elijah inside the castle, Kol and Klaus practicing their sword fighting skills, Rebecca inside sewing, and I was to be in the gardens admiring the flowers. I heard the royal carriage and horses start down the road we made. As they neared our castle I heard Klaus and Kol stop their sword fight and begin talking to the king.   
"What the hell is this place?" Robert Baratheon asked confused as he stopped his horse.   
"Your grace this is Orleans home to house Mikaelson," Kol said as I heard them both kneel to the floor. I smirked just imagining the look on Klaus' face as he had to kneel.   
"Why haven't I heard of this place before?" He asked.   
"I apologize your grace but we are still fairly new and haven't done anything great that would get your attention," Klaus explained.   
"Get up. Who is the lord here?" He asked.   
"That would be lord Elijah Mikaelson, your grace," Kol said as he stood up.   
"Take me to him." He commanded as he rode up to the hill with a few kings guards and Klaus leading them. I smiled as I made my way out of the gardens and towards Rebecca who was also listening in.   
"I am Lord Elijah Mikaelson of Orleans, your grace. I apologize for the delay in your trip and having to pass by this way. As an apology, I offer you and your family rooms here with a feast." Elijah said to the king.   
"Very well I accept and as your king, I apologize for not knowing your house." King Robert said.  
"Thank you, your grace, I will have someone show you to your chambers or wherever else you would like to go," Elijah said.   
"Go inform Ned that we will be staying the night here." The kind told one of his guards before walking away. Soon I heard others walking into our castle and as I walked into the courtyard I saw Kol chatting away with lord Eddard Stark of Winterfell. I looked around and saw Sansa walking with Joffrey the little bastard. The Hound, Sandor Clegane, right behind them before Joffrey waved him away. He nodded his head before turning and walking in the direction of the gardens. I saw my chance and took it as I started my trek to the gardens. I was going to meet one of my favorite characters and was not letting this chance slide.


	3. My Name Is Annie Mikaelson

I walked into the garden to see Sandor Clegane sitting on a bench and pulled out a wineskin and take a swig of the alcoholic content inside.   
"Hello, sir," I called with a smirk as I knew he didn't like being called sir. He looked over at me looking me up and down before looking away with a grunt.   
"Not a knight so don't call me sir. What are you doing out here girly?" He asked.   
"Well, it is my garden," I told him as I walked to stand right in front of him.   
"Your garden? Oh, are you a lady?" He asked with a roll of his eyes.   
"Ah yes. Let me introduce myself. I am lady Annie of house Mikaelson. And you are?" I asked him as I introduced myself with a smirk.  
"I'm pretty sure you know me." He said.   
"By reputation but I want you to introduce yourself," I told him.   
"Sandor Clegane." He replied with a huff.   
"Well, then it is nice to meet you Sandor Clegane," I said with a smile.   
"Sure it is." He chuckled.   
"Sister!" Rebeckah called as she walked over. I saw Sandor quickly look at her before looking away.  
"Yes, Rebekah," I asked her.   
"Oh, nothing I just wanted to see how my favorite sister is doing." She said.   
"I'm your only sister you bitch," I replied with the roll of my eyes as she smirked. I saw Sandor choke and look at me in surprise as I called her that.  
"So this is the one you like so much?" Rebekah whispered in my ear so Sandor wouldn't overhear.   
"Yes, he is sister," I whispered back to her.

"Bit scarred isn't he?" She asked me.

"Another word and I will pull out your tongue," I said with a smile on my face as she chuckled and Klaus walked into the garden.

"Hello, sisters and who is this?" He asked as he looked at Sandor.

"Hello brother this is Sandor Clegane," Rebekah answered.

"Not a sir?" He asked confused.

"Not a knight," I said with a chuckle as Sandor rolled his eyes.

"DOG!" Are you bothering this lord and these ladies?" Joffrey asked as he came into the garden with Sansa.

"Not at all my prince, it was us bothering him," I told him with the fakest smile on my face I have ever had to make.

"Whatever. Come dog I am going on a walk with my lady and I will need protection." He told Sandor who got up ready to walk behind them and watch over the two. I guess I gave a look as if I wanted to strangle the kid as Klaus like the good brother he is stopped them.

"Actually my prince I was thinking. What would it cost to buy Clegane from you? I have heard all about him and as you can see I have two sisters who will need protection." Klaus spoke with a smirk.

"Alright. You can have him." He said as my eyes widened. There is no way he would give up Sandor that easily.

"If you can beat him in a fight." The little bastard spoke with a smirk on his face.

"Very well then, it is for my sisters after all," Klaus spoke as he drew his sword and got into position and Sandor reluctantly drew his as well. Rebekah and I stepped back and they began to fight. Sandor swung at Klaus but Klaus sidestepped and caught the blade with his own sword. He pushed Sandor away and began a barrage of attacks making Sandor take steps back before he stumbled. Klaus like the cocky prick he is put one hand behind his back and waited for an attack. Sandor came at him again and actually sliced Klaus' arm. 

"Now that's more like it." He laughed as he lunged at Sandor and knocked his sword out of his hand and cut Sandors' hand in the process. He pointed his blade at Sandor's neck and Sandor who was breathing pretty heavily went to attack him anyways but before he could Elijah arrived with the King by his side.

"Enough Niklaus! What is the meaning of this?" Elijah asked as he arrived.

"Joffrey what are you making your dog do to these Lords and Ladies?" His father asked him as he came over.

"My apologies my Grace, brother. I asked to buy Clegane from the prince and the deal was if I beat him I can have him. He would be great protection for my two sisters." Klaus told the king as Elijah looked at me and I smirked at him.

"If that is what is happening then you can have him. You were obviously winning anyways." The King laughed as he walked away while Joffrey had a glare on his face. Klaus put his sword away before offering his hand to Sandor. He reluctantly took it and Klaus pulled him up.

"I like you Sandor Clegane. Let's keep it that way, I wouldn't want to kill you. So to put it simply. Do not betray me or my family. You now work for us and I will not hesitate to kill you nor will my siblings." Klaus told him as he walked off but not before sending a smirk my way as I rolled my eyes at his antics.

"Now then why don't I show you to your room," I told him and began walking away as he sighed but followed anyways after picking up his sword.

"Rebekah he will need a new cloak," I told her as she left with a smirk of her own.

"New cloak?" He asked as I led him into the castle.

"Well we can't very well let you walk around with an all-white cloak from house Lannister now can we?" I asked him as we arrived at his room. "My room is beside yours and Rebekah's room is next to mine."

"You are putting me up here near you two?" He asked in shock.

"Of course. where else would we set you up?" I asked him.

"Away from the two ladies of course." He told me like it was obvious.

"Oh please, Clegane we are stronger than we look we only wanted you as the Lannisters are dicks and you would be better off with us. They will stay the night or maybe two then be on their way and you will remain with us. In a few days, we will travel to Kings landing for the tourney but besides that, we will stay here." I told him as Rebekah arrived with Sandor's new cloak.

"Ah, here you go," I said as I handed him the all-black cloak Rebekah gave me before walking away.

"I guess it is better than all white." He said.

"That it is. Now I guess you are going to have to change your house words. Sworn to Lannister is now sworn to Mikaelson." I told him with a smirk before walking away.


End file.
